Not So Sound Of A Soul
by Cube Dude
Summary: Everyone has problems. Jaune will have to learn to live with his even if he doesn't have the will to live in the first place, and maybe he'll help others learn how to live with theirs in the process. Mental Ward AU.


Jaune was surprised to wake up and find himself in a hospital with nine worried faces looking at him. Many would have been surprised at the fact of waking up in a hospital, but Jaune was surprised that he had woken up at all.

Still being in daze from waking up, among other things, Jaune couldn't begin to understand the barrage of faces that came to surround him. He heard at least two phones drop to the floor in the hurry that the people rushed to his side. Even in his confused state he recognized the faces of his family.

But before they could say anything a middle aged man with short brown hair walked into the room. At his word the nine blondes left the room leaving him and a still slightly dazed Jaune. For a few seconds a silence filled the room in a way that wasn't awkward, but still managed to make Jaune uncomfortable.

As expected it was the doctor that broke the silence, "Mr. Arc, you may still be feeling drowsy after waking up, which is normal considering the... medicine you had taken."

After clearing his throat Jaune inquired the older man, "Why does my throat hurt?"

"We had to pump your stomach." He replied in a straight manner that Jaune appreciated given the situation. "Before we talk about anything else, your family doesn't have to be here. Your sisters at least don't need to be."

Without thinking about it he told the doctor, "Can I just see my parents for now. My sisters have better things to do anyway."

After that the man left and Jaune was alone for the first time since he had woken up. The room was fairly normal for a hospital, or at least that's what he assumed. It was larger than he expected it would have been, but he guessed that they gave him the room so his family wouldn't have felt too crowded waiting for him to wake up. The walls were painted a light yellow and the window to his left told him that it was dawn. Or maybe dusk. He didn't know what he should be doing. He had been so sure that he wasn't going to wake up. And now that he had he felt even worse. He couldn't even kill himself right.

Did he not take enough? It was at least 20 pills. That should have been more than enough. Right? He didn't want it to hurt. He just wanted to go to sleep. Go to sleep and never wake up.

But he had woken up. He failed. And now it was time to add another line to his own personal tapestry.

Without even thinking about it Jaune lifted his hand to his left arm, feeling for a smooth space in between the ridges that were already there. Before he could find one however the doctor returned with his mother and father in tow. Neither looked angry, which Jaune was relieved about, but both looked as if they had been crying for the larger part of the past day. Jaune's mother more than his father. Both took a seat to the left of Jaune while the doctor took one to the right of Jaune.

Now the silence that filled the room was one that Jaune felt he was choking on. The seconds turned into years and the years turned into millennia as neither party wanted to be the first to speak. This time the doctor failed to speak first as Jaune's mom asked the question that had been on her mind since Jaune had woken up, "When can Jaune come home?"

The doctor looked looked at both parents, "We actually recommend Jaune not go home."

At this Jaune's father spoke for the first time since Jaune had woken up, "Are you saying that we don't know how to take care of our son?"

"No, nothing of the sort," the doctor amended, "But Jaune did what he did for a reason, and we don't want to just put him back into that environment. At the end of the day we can't force you to do anything, but I think you should talk to your son about this." He placed a brochure on Jaune's lap and left the room as Jaune began reading, saying that he had other patients to check on.

 _Beacon: A Light in the Darkness._

 _A top of the line rehabilitation center for troubled teenagers._

 _Teens that suffer from mental to physical illnesses, along with those who have criminal backgrounds are welcome here, but kept in three separate wings._

 _While here, the patients are educated by the Beacon staff, all of which have received degrees in psychology and their own respective field of education, but only at the patient's request._

 _Before Jaune could continue reading his mom squeezed his leg, "Jaune, what do you want to do?"_

He thought about it. "I- I want to go to this... school, thing. Whatever it is," he told them, "As long as it's not a problem?" He asked as he handed them the paper he was reading.

While his father took the brochure, his mother only noticed the small lines that ran across his right arm as he held out the paper. "Of course it's not a problem Jaune," his father said as he finished reading the paper about Beacon, "this place looks like it could be good for you."

Jaune's mother took his hand in her own, "We just want you to get better."

After that they talked about how to break it to his sisters that he wasn't going to be coming home. In the end they had decided to call Beacon a school, even though the three of them knew that the sisters would figure it out at some point. It was Jaune's father, Jacque, idea to get one of the seven waiting blondes to run home and get clothes for Jaune under the pretense that he would need to stay at the hospital for at least a week and that they wanted him to have his own clothes rather than be stuck in a hospital gown.

It was nearly 20 minutes after this that the seven sisters re-entered the room, this time with 2 suitcases that Jaune assumed were full of his clothes for him. One was being carried by Jane, the oldest, and the other was being wheeled by Elizabeth, the second oldest. When they entered the room they only took enough time to set the luggage down by the door before they crowded around the bed, effectively surrounding Jaune in a sea of blonde.

The voices of his sisters drowned out Jaune's own thoughts, and he was sure that the entire hospital could hear them. But out of all that, the voice that stood out the most was that of Jane, "What were you thinking," ' _That I wasn't good enough_ ', "Why would you ever do anything like that?" ' _Because I don't wanna disappoint you guys again._ '

Of course Jaune didn't voice any of these thoughts, but he did let out a soft apology that caused all of the sisters to quiet immediately. In the silence, Jaune wondered if this trip to the hospital had interrupted anything important for them. It most likely had, considering none of sisters rather enjoyed spending time here. "I'm sorry if this is keeping you from doing something important."

Theresa nearly cried at his words, and most likely would have if she had not been crying for most of the day like the rest of the family, "Jaune, nothing is more important to us than making sure that you're okay." The rest of the family nodded at her words, and before anyone else could speak she asked the question that Jaune had been dreading. "So when are you coming home? It shouldn't be a week, even though that's what dad said. We were pretty sure that he was just too worried and wanted us to get more than we needed."

Jaune refused to meet any of his sister's eyes when he spoke his next words, "Actually, me and dad and mom talked about it, and we decided that I'm going to be going to a boarding school for a while."

For a few seconds there was silence. At first Jaune thought that they weren't upset, but all at once the room was filled with the protest of seven angry and upset blondes.

* * *

 **So I forgot to add an authors note to this at the beginning. So if you read this immediately then you missed this. XD But anyway I just sat down recently and thought, most of the people in RWBY could have some pretty serious mental issues if they were stressed a bit more. And this is that idea in story mode. I know that this is only the first chapter, but both the main teams will be introduced soon, if not within the next few chapters. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy your day. Please criticize this. I want to become better.**


End file.
